After The Light Wins
by LilIzzy
Summary: The light wins leaving death eaters either dead or in Azkaban. Snape and Malfoy worked with the light and are now teaching at Hogwarts. What happens when a student is caught in her thoughts of two professors after reading a book? Beta Needed
1. Chapter 1: Found Out

**After the light wins  
><strong>

**Disclaimer – I do not own HARRY POTTER or its contents**

**Summary – The light wins leaving death eaters either dead or in Azkaban. Snape and Malfoy worked with the light and are now teaching at Hogwarts. What happens when a student is caught in her thoughts of two professors after reading a book? Severus&Hermionie&Lucius**

**Chapter.1 – Found Out**

We had finally won the war, so now we were able to finish our final year at Hogwarts. The only thing we didn't expect was Professor Snape and Professor Malfoy aka Death Eaters to be on our side but they were.

With Dumbledore, alive and still headmaster we trusted him with his faith in both Malfoy and Snape to help win the war, and that is what we did having very few loses.

I was now in Potions class taught by Professor Snape, I couldn't stop my mind from going off after finding a book during summer I couldn't stop fantasying about Snape and Malfoy. I didn't realize I was placing the wrong ingredient in my potion till it turned yellow not green then start bulling madly. Students stepped back, alerting Professor Snap of something wrong.

He quickly darted out of his chair behind his desk coming over quickly. He had everyone leave the classroom except myself. Harry and Ron shot me a worried look as they left.

"_Miss Granger, what are you doing placing the wrong ingredient in the potion?"_

Professor Snape funded, his face full of anger

"_I'm sorry Professor; I've just not thinking right now."_

"_Miss Granger, What can possible is on your mind other than school?" _

Professor Snape asked, while he stepped closer

"_Sir, I'm sorry, I won't do it again" _

I was hoping he would just let it go and take house points.

"_Oh really Miss Granger, for you complete stupidest; you will tell me now. What could take your mind of during my lesson while you're brewing a potion? Now" _

I tried to see if I could get out of this but one look at Professors face I knew I couldn't. So I decided to beg him to not look in my mind.

"_Sir, please don't make me tell you" _

I begged, he looked annoyed, next thing I know he's pulled out his wand and casted the mind spell. I could feel him watching my thoughts including my dreams and fantasies about both him and Professor Malfoy.

When he pulled out, he looked completely shocked quickly composing himself he grabbed a hold of me, pulling me even closer. I could smell the masculine smell coming of him and fell his breath around my face.

"_Miss Granger. Where have you hidden that book?"_

"_I don't know, what you mean Professor." _

He looked down to me before SMACK sounded in the room it took me a minute to realize he had just smacked my arse.

"_Miss Granger, Do not lie to me. Where is that book?" _

He ordered again, I glanced up to him, realizing I better tell him.

"_My room desk Sir, I have it locked with a locking charm Professor."_

"_Better Miss Granger, tell me. How long have you wanted me and Professor Malfoy?" _

I couldn't open my mouth to speak, fearing his reaction then rejection. When I didn't reply he smacked me again

"_How long, Miss Granger" _

"_Since after the war ended Professor" _

It didn't take him long to administer this, before his face broke out into a grin. It has been seven months since the final battle and that's how long since I've been dreaming of Professor Snape and Professor Malfoy but didn't find the book until two months after the war.

"Well then Miss Granger, follow me"

He ordered me before walking off. I hesitated for a minute before I followed him. We talked to another door into his private lab. Was he spoken a word to a portrait that opened up to his private chambers. He ushered me inside, ordering me to sit on the couch as he went to get Professor Malfoy.

As potions was my last class he sent word also to Harry and Ron that I was going to miss dinner and I would be late back to the common room.

I sat passionately while Professor went into another room. I could hear them talking but couldn't make out what was being said. When, Professor Snap and Professor Malfoy came in the room. They both were grinning as they made their way over sitting down on the sofa across from me.

"_Miss Granger, What a surprise to see you here" _

Professor Malfoy spoke, I just stayed quiet. Professor Snape took over then

"_Miss Granger, what you have been reading is a book on BDSM. But you've been very naughty and started fantasying and dreaming of me and Lucius doing this to you. What makes you think we are dominate and want a submissive?"_

I was too scared to speak, so I sat silent till Professor Malfoy spoke.

"_Miss Granger answer the question" _

Lucius ordered

"_I don't know Professor" _

I responded, I glanced up to see their smiles grow more

"_Well as it happens, Miss Granger, We are dominating but not only that. We are looking for a sub that we can share, but were not also looking for a sub. _

"_I and Lucius are both lovers have been for years, now that is why we were fighting for the light. Giving information to both the ministry and the order to help stop you know who. We know for a while now that we have been missing something. A third person if you will a female to love" _

I sat there in complete shock, to what they just told me. How else do you react?

"_Professor, I don't know what you're trying to say?" _

I was confused to no end now

"_Well Miss Granger we believe you are that person" _

Professor Malfoy spoke, I sat in shock believing that this was all a dream but it wasn't.

"_But I'm a student and muggle born. Why do you want me?" _

I spoke, trying to stay calm but couldn't help my voice crack a little and the shaking of my hands.

"_Hermione, you are far from just an ordinary muggle born. You are beautiful, bright, everything about you is beautiful." _

Severus spoke; I didn't know what to do? So I just sat there watching them closely. I couldn't help feel that this could be a joke to them but when I looked it to their eyes. I couldn't help but see the truth in their words. I felt safe and trusted them all of a sudden, completely forgetting that they were death eaters once upon a time.

"_If you can accept to give this a try, you need to stand up and kneel in front of us. If you don't we won't hold it against you if you leave this room." _

Lucius spoke, I looked Severus and he nodded his head In agreement.

I sat considering everything. I had two options be with the men I've been dreaming about for eight months now or leave and not look back. I suddenly knew my decision, I would choose to stay with them and try.

So I slowly stood up shaking slightly as I walked over to where they were sitting and knelt on the floor. I put my head down a little to show my choice.

After a few minutes, I felt hands touch the top of my head, before moving to stroke my cheek. A hand travelled to my chin, where it lifted my head up gently. So I could see Lucius was the one touching my face.

They both smiled to me.

"_You made a good decision, we would never hurt you." _

Lucius spoke, gently while Severus just nodded in agreement.

"_I know." _

They both smiled at me, saying that made it more real to me.

They both looked to each other, before Severus stood going over to the room they came in through. Lucius stayed, touching my face.

"_Hermione, as you have agreed to be ours. We would like to explain what will happen now, and some rules we would like you to follow." _

Lucius spoke towards me, still stroking my cheek. Severus came back sitting a little away from Lucius.

Lucius picked me up, placing in between them both.

"_Hermione, we want you to be your lovers first and you masters second. We have watched you, over years and have fell in love with you. _

I felt pure happiness when he said lovers first then my master second.

"_As our lover you will be ours and no one else's same follows for us both we are yours and no one else's. _

I couldn't help feel the possessive after this part, I could feel a myself getting a little damp also.

"_As your masters we expect total submission, you are ours to do with what we want. Remember we will never hurt you but we do expect rules to be followed, or accept punishment for not following rules._

I was scared of the punishment part, but I'm use to rules so I know I could cope with that

"_They are not hard rules, they are simple and as follows – _

_You are to follow all our commands._

_You will attend all lessons and keep up with school work. Unless we say otherwise or you are ill._

_You will eat three meals a day._

_You will go to bed at eleven on school days and twelve on weekends unless we say otherwise._

_You will address us either sir or master unless told otherwise when were alone and Professor in school time._

_You will show us respect at all times_

_You will not allow any other males to touch you apart from who we say. That includes Potter and Weasley. _

_You will have extra essays and work to complete from time to time of us if we see fit to give you it._

_You will obey these rules or you will be punished accordingly._

_If you agree and understand everything then reply, yes Masters." _

I was frozen; they expected me to remember all of that. I quickly unfroze before replying with the words that we tie me to them both completely.

"_Yes Masters" _

"_Excellent, we are pleased with your decision Hermione. First we would like you to wear this Chocker to show that you are claimed as our lover and sub. No one will touch you with this on." _

Severus spoke, I nodded quickly. Lucius opened the box to reveal a beautiful chocker that was gorgeous. Severus took it from Lucius as he held my hair up while he placed it around my neck fastening it up so it was in the right place.

"Beautiful love"

I blushed red scarlet then, they grinned at my reaction to their words.

**End of Chapter**

**Please, Please Review**

**From Lilizzy17**


	2. Chapter 2: Love making

Previous

"Beautiful love" I blushed, red scarlet as they grinned at my response.

Ch.2 – Love Making

They were still grinning at me as my blush disappeared, but all too soon it came back.

"_Hermione, we need to know if you're still a virgin." _

Lucius asked this cause me to blush again but in a deeper red.

"_Yes, I am" _

They looked to me grinning, I quickly looked down.

"_Hermione, there is nothing to be ashamed of we find that your innocence to being intimate is wonderful. We want you Hermione, no one else. Will you allow us to claim you? Show you, how much we want you and mean to us both." _

Lucius asked, I couldn't help but melt at his choice of words.

"_Lucius is right, Hermione. We find it incredibly beautiful that you have your innocence still. I have to agree let us claim you tonight and show you how much we love you and want you." _

That was it I melted even further. Quickly Lucius claimed my mouth and kissed me so passionately, Severus joined in after a couple minutes. Then to quickly them both pulled back making me pout and them laugh from my reaction.

"_Hermione why don't you take your robes off"_

I sat for a minute before slowly standing up, taking of my robes slowly leaving me in my bra and panty set piece. Their eyes bulged out as they saw my body without the robes on. Lucius was the first to snap out of it.

"_You are beautiful Hermione. Absolutely beautiful" _

He spoke, Severus followed after telling me the same but calling me kitten instead.

They pulled me closer to them both kissing me widely before letting me go. They both quickly stood grabbing one of my hands each pulling me towards a door where I could see a large bed. They place me on the edge of the bed before stepping back, and started to disrobe. I couldn't help but watch as they both disrobed down to their boxers. You could see how hard they were and the size. They looked huge I couldn't help the fear then, how were they going to fit in me. They must off noticed as they were quickly over to me stroking my face.

"_Don't worry love, they will fit in you and you are fine we would never hurt you." _

They started slowly then kissing me gently while their hands traced my neck, shoulders before they found my breast touching them though the fabric. Lucius hand travelled behind my back. I heard a snap of my bra strap; Severus quickly took the material away. While Lucius came forward quickly taking one of my nipples into his mouth sucking and nibbling on it gently.

Severus did the same with my other breast sucking on it with more need. I noticed they had pushed me gently onto the bed getting me to lie on my back. Still gently playing with my breast I felt a hand lowering down towards my centre. A finger touched over the top of my panties, I could feel myself getting wet just with their touches. They carried on touching me all over when I heard another snap and the fabric of my panties disappeared and fingers started touching my lips down there before entering my very wet pussy. I grasped in surprise from the sensation it was wonderful.

I was moaning and withering in delight full of pleasure, I noticed Lucius moved to above my head before lifting me up so I sat on his stomach.

"_It less painless this way, we can go as slow as you like" _

He spoke gently, I nodded. He lifted me so I was sitting on top of his erection. Snape got behind me kissing my neck as Lucius pulled me down gently and slowly entering me. I grasped at the pain trying not to scream as he broke my barrier setting me fully on him. He stopped moving I could feel wetness slip from my eyes as tears spilled, the pain was bad. He looked pained they both starting speaking their love, telling me the pain will fade soon. After a long ten minutes the pain slowly had passed and all I could feel was the pleasure of him being inside me. I moved my hips to let him know I was okay now for him to move.

He did start moving me slowly up and down all I could feel now was the utter bliss of his thrust into me and then back out. I was coming as they spoke the words that made me see stairs completely.

Lucius stopped moving then pulling out of me gently, I lay next to him and Severus lay next to me on my other side. Climbing on top of me he entered me going in and out of me a little faster than Lucius I came in no time. Feeling very tired and sore, I heard Lucius say

"It's okay Hermione sleep we wake you soon to go back up to bed" I found myself falling asleep wrapped in Severus and Lucius arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Please, please review next chapter will be up shortly. <strong>

**From Lilizzy17**


	3. Chapter 3: Dumbledore

Ch.3 – Dumbledore

Hermione PoV

I woke up to Severus and Lucius kissing me. I moaned as Severus moved his hand down to my folds stroking them. A knock on the door interrupted us.

"_Who is it?" _

Severus shouted out

"_Albus, Severus let me in" _

They both darted off the bed then finding robes, Lucius handed me a black lace rob that just fell past my waist not quite to my knees to cover up with.

Severus opened the door, Albus came in.

"_We need to talk"_

He spoke, pointing to the sitting room. We followed him, slowly and quietly. I sat down on a chair as the others took the two couches.

"_Miss Granger please tell me why you are underdressed and in the chambers of two professors?" _

Dumbledore spoke; I looked to Severus and Lucius they nodded.

"_Sir, I've been dreaming of Professor Snap and Malfoy since the end of the war, as more than friends/professors, but as lovers and masters. I made a mistake in potions today because of it and this is how I ended up with my two lovers and masters' sir." _

Dumbledore took this in; he was shocked completely, looking between me and the professors before he spoke.

"_I had wondered for a while now if something was up. As all three off you for weeks couldn't stop looking at each other and when you didn't show for dinner. I wondered if my assumptions were true and they are._

"_As Hermione is of legal age and there are no rules or laws to stop students and professors having a relationship. I will not stop you but as Hermione is head girl, she still has the right to private rooms from Gryffindor rooms. In my best opinion, I believe her rooms should be moved to here with you two on the understanding that she is gaining her potions degree for teaching and suggest that Miss Granger applies for the new potion Mistress job for next year. As we are expanding the school to take more students; that will give you reason till she graduates on why she is with you both more and also reason for you all not to leave at the end of the year."_

Professor Dumbledore finished, we all sat there in shock looking at him.

"_Albus are you serious?" _

Severus asked Albus nodded. I was quickly in Lucius arms being kissed before Severus took me from him kissing me. While Lucius spoke to Albus, I heard the door open and close before Severus had me pinned against a wall grabbing at my robe, as I grabbed at his.

Mine was fully open, while Severus robe fell to the floor. He pinned my arms above my head. Lucius joined us then at the side he held my arms while casting a spell that tied my arms to the wall. Severus quickly entered me, making me moan in pleasure.

He pounded into me while Lucius made sure I was held up playing with my breast. He quickly pinched and twisted my nipples so they got harder.

Severus was nearly there, as I was. Quickening his pace, I came seeing bright lights. Lucius made sure I stayed in place, while Severus pulled out of me taking the ropes away he lifted me into his arms, carrying me into his room again.

"_Go to sleep, we will talk more tomorrow"_

He whispered in my ear, I soon fell into a deep sleep surrounded by Lucius and Severus.

xXx

I woke up in the morning to find myself wrapped up in Lucius and Severus. I needed the toilet so I carefully managed to get out of their olds and of the bed without disturbing them.

I quickly took care of my needs before going back into the room seeing Severus and Lucius on the bed together. I grinned moving out of the room to the living room. Going to the kitchen I decided to make breakfast, as I didn't believe we would be going far todays as its Saturday. I was in the middle of making pancakes. When arms came around me,

_"Smells delicious, kitten"_

Severus spoke before kissing my neck, I moaned. He let go off me after a few minutes letting me get back to work. Lucius was next to join us coming over doing the same as Severus. He stepped back going over to Severus. I carried on cooking the pancakes. I made my wand set the side near Lucius and Severus, setting up cutlery, plates, chopped fruit, syrup and sugar.

Finishing the last six pancakes onto the plate I moved to sit next to Lucius and Severus placing the pancakes down, So they could help themselves.

I got three of them with mixed berries and some cream eating quickly. I noticed Severus and Lucius eating while looking towards each other.

When we finished Severus used his wand to clear the side and everything.

While Lucius helped me up and into the living room sitting me on the couch, waiting for Severus to join us for a long talk about everything.

* * *

><p><strong>Please, please review.<strong>

**I won't be updating for a few days, got some big exams coming up this week. Hope you liked this chapter.**

**From lilizzy17**


	4. NOT A CHAPTER

Hi everyone,

Really sorry i havent updated, had my laptop break on me and it's being fixed at the moment hopefully get back up and updating in the next couple weeks.

From

LilIzzy (Jenny)


End file.
